Ezra Bridger
|alternative_name(s) = Spectre 6 Loth Rat Jabba the Hutt Kid Dev Morgan Orphan Apprentice Lando Calrissian |profession = Thief and Pickpocket Stormtrooper cadet (as a spy) Jedi Padawan Lieutenant-commander of the Rebel Alliance |race = Human (Lothalite) |gender = Male |eye_color = Blue |hair_color = Black |skin_color = Tan |personality = Charismatic, hardy, resourceful, instinctive, street wise, impatient, brave, compassionate, selfless, slightly arrogant, confident, protective, impulsive, friendly |love_interest(s) = Sabine Wren (possibly) Leia Organa (possibly) Reann Tomvig (possibly) |family = Mira Bridger † Ephraim Bridger † |allies = |enemies = , Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, Valen Rudor, Maketh Tua , Gall Trayvis, Myles Grint, Cumberlayne Aresko, Azmorigan , Cham Syndulla (temporarily), Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother, Maul, Kalani , Battle Droids , Thrawn, Captain Slavin, Gar Saxon, Yogar Lyste, Arihnda Pryce, Vult Skerris, Rukh, Darth Sidious, Emperor's Royal Guards}} |affiliation = * Jedi Order * Galactic Empire (as a spy) * Alliance to Restore the Republic ** Ghost Crew ** Gold Squadron (briefly) |master = Kanan Jarrus White Loth-wolf Ahsoka Tano Darth Maul |apprentice = Sabine Wren |powers_and_abilities = Power of the Force Expert Lightsaber Combatant Expert Thief Con Artist Skilled pilot Expert marksman High Level Intellect Leader |possessions = Lightsaber Holocron Energy Slingshot DL-44 heavy blaster pistol Darksaber (briefly) |movie = Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadows Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore |shows = Star Wars Rebels LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |game = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars: Force Arena |voice = Taylor Gray |height = 1.65 meters|mass = 50 kilograms}}Ezra Bridger is a Force-sensitive teenager from the planet Lothal, a Lieutenant Commander of the Rebel Alliance, and the main protagonist of Star Wars Rebels. Growing up on the streets, Ezra met the Ghost crew led by Kanan Jarrus. After a mission with them and joining the Rebel Alliance when he was only fourteen years old, Ezra was informed that he was Force-sensitive and became Kanan's Jedi Padawan. Background Personality Initially, Ezra came across as selfish and cocky, looking out for only himself and had to steal what he had to, only because Ezra had lost his parents when he was seven years old. However, during his time in the rebellion and his many adventures with the Ghost crew, Ezra became brave and selfless and came to see the Ghost crew as his family and feared to lose them like he lost his parents. By the season 1 episode, "Breaking Ranks," Ezra decided that rather than abandoning fellow cadet Jai Kell, he stayed behind so his friends would not suffer a terrible fate should the Inquisitor come. Ezra later admitted to Zeb and Sabine via a recording that the old him would never have stuck his neck out for a stranger. When Kanan was captured, Ezra took immediate action and leadership, leading the Ghost crew through the mission, after he had been taught well by Kanan and Hera In season 2, Ezra matured as the series went on. He took immediate action to help Maketh Tua when she defected with the empire and begged the rebels to help her off of Lothal. Because of Kanan's initial mistrust towards Rex and the Clone Troopers, and Rex believing that he had worked with better Jedi then Kanan - Ezra takes on the responsibility of being the bridge between them. He was also more willing to join the Rebel Alliance unlike Kanan. Ezra had maintained a hesitation in killing his enemies, such as the Stormtroopers who were guarding him by having his blaster set on stun and his hesitation in killing the Seventh Sister when she was at his mercy. He also appeared to have picked up some of his adopted family's traits, such as muttering Zeb's "Karabast" expression, barking orders and taking lead like Hera, understanding Chopper like Sabine did, or Kanan's teaching methods. After his conversation with Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple on Lothal, Ezra displayed a more aggressive, cocky and rebellious side and entered into conflict with his Master Kanan. He was easily frustrated, as he couldn't connect with one of the spiders on Atollon. While on Malachor, Ezra met Darth Maul, who encouraged the Padawan to embrace his emotions and the dark side in order to escape the temple. The conflict between Ezra and Kanan only grew more and more at least, until their reconcilation before the trip to Malachor was over. After Ahsoka's apparent death and Kanan becoming blind, Ezra felt extreme guilt and remorse, blaming himself for both of it. Because of Maul's influence, Ezra was able to open the Sith holocron, something a Jedi could not do. By season 3, Ezra had a more aggressive and hot-tempered personality, mainly due to the influence of the Holocron and Kanan's blindness and Ahsoka's apparent death. He was no longer hesitant in killing his enemies, especially on the battlefield. However, Ezra still retained his sense of humor, even to his enemies and his friendly persona to other recruits in the Rebel Alliance. With the gap of conflict increased between Master and Padawan, Ezra continued to blame himself for Kanan's blindness but he refused to listen to Kanan due to his Master distancing himself from his family. However during their time on Atollon when they needed the Sith holocron, Kanan finally told Ezra that he was not to blame for his own blindness, and Ezra did as Kanan told him: he forgave himself and both Master and Padawan finally reconciled. After Kanan's death, Ezra was lost without his master. However, a Loth wolf whom Kanan now lived into, showed Ezra the right way. Ezra learned that he needed to let go of his Master as Ahsoka's advice. In the finale, Ezralearned from Kanan that he must always come to the rescue when people need them the most, especially doing this by following Kanan's example when Ezra helped liberate Lothal and save his family by willingly sacrificing himself to disappearing into hyperspace with Thrawn, waiting for the day for Ahsoka and Sabine to find him and bring him home. Physical Appearance Throughout the series, Ezra was seen the ages of 14 in half of season 1, 15 in the second half of season 1 and most of season 2, 17 to 18 in season 3, and 19 in season 4. He was a boy with caramel skin, deep, sapphire blue eyes and was a lean teenager. Ezra's hair was mid-length and unruly hair and black eyebrows. He was the youngest of the Ghost crew. In season 1 and 2, Ezra mostly wore an orange jumpsuit, with a short-sleeved orange jacket that had yellow lining in the edge of his sleeves and looking on the rims of the flaps of his jacket. Ezra also wears a white armor brace and deep orange paddings on his other leg. He also wore deep orange shoes. After his battle with the Inquisitor, Ezra gained two scars on his left cheek. He also wears a belt that holds his lightsaber and wore black fingerless gloves and a comlink on his wrist. By season 3, Ezra grew up being a handsome young man who went under significantly changes. Instead, his hair was cut shorter and he had grown several inches, nearly reaching Hera's height. However, Ezra was still shorter than Sabine and Kanan. Apart from keeping his gloves, wrist comlink, and belt Ezra no longer wore his jumpsuit. He changed into a long-sleeved jacket that was orange and had beige padding that covered his shoulders and chest, as well as yellow lining. Ezra had light brown pants and boots that resembled Kanan's but light brown. Powers & Abilities Powers Ezra is one of the most powerful Force users, along with several others, such as Yoda, Leia Organa, Anakin, Luke, and Rey Skywalker, and Yoda. He was able to jump long distances when making escapes on the rooftops and sense things before they happened. However, Ezra merely struck it off as luck and was completely unaware he was Force-sensitive until he unknowingly attracted the attention of former Jedi knight and Order 66 survivor, Kanan Jarrus. They both sensed each other through the Force before their first meeting. Ezra's strength within the Force has also gained the attention of several dark side users, including the Grand Inquisitor and Seventh Sister, and former Sith Lord, Darth Maul, who all saw Ezra as a potential apprentice. However, due to Ezra's indominable will, he remained aligned with the light side of the Force and immediately rejected their attempts to offer training him. Abilities Overtime, Ezra became highly skilled in lightsaber dueling, being taught in combat by his Master and father figure, Kanan Jarrus and was a capable teacher, mentoring Sabine how to wield the Darksaber He was also a Master Pilot, being taught by presumably Hera Syndulla and more than capable of flying the Gauntlet, the ship previously called the Nightbrother and belonged to Maul. Possessions Lightsabers First Lightsaber: Ezra constructed a lightsaber made from parts the Ghost crew provided that was a combination of a blaster and a lightsaber, having a blue blade. However, he kept the blaster on stun due to his inability to kill someone. It was destroyed by Darth Vader during their duel on Malachor. Second Lightsaber: The second lightsaber Ezra constructed, but this time, it was made more like a traditional Jedi and had a green blade. Weapons Energy Slingshot: Ezra owned an energy slingshot as a weapon. It was able to knock his opponents off of buildings. It was not powerful enough to penetrate Stormtrooper armor. Ezra discarded it after he gained his own lightsaber. *'DL-44 heavy blaster pistol' Other Possessions ''Star Wars Rebels Background Ezra was born to Mira and Ephriam Bridger on the planet Lothal on Empire Day, the day that the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY, two days before the Skywalker twins would be born. Little did Ezra know, he was born Force-sensitive, something he would not be aware of until his early teens. His parents were those who stood up for other people's rights and spoke out against the Empire. On Ezra's seventh birthday, his parents were arrested by the Galactic Empire for their campaign against the Empire. Since then, Ezra had abandoned his home and grew up on the streets of Lothal, never knowign what happened to Mira and Ephriam. Ezra grew up to be a thief just fighting to survive. Season 1 One day, Bridger saw a Star Destroyer, notifying him that the Empire came to Lothal. After he stole several jogan, a fruit native to Lothal from a vender whom he helped avoid arrest, Bridger spotted several Imperials loading their cargo of weapons and food supply. Through the unknown use of the Force, Bridger felt the presence of former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus, who also sensed the teenager. However, Bridger quickly hid when Jarrus turned around and trying to find the presence he felt. In the following conflict, Bridger witnessed Kanan, the Lasat and the Mandalorian Girl attack the Imperials and set off at explosion. When Bridger overheard the Imperials' concern of the crates were to be protected at all costs, he used the situation to his advantage. As soon as the rebels dealt with the Imperials, Ezra hopped on one of the speeder bikes and "thanked' Kanan and Zeb for doing the heavy lifting before he escaped with the shipment they were trying to get. Following this, Ezra because aware that Sabine, Kanan and Zeb were in pursuit. As he ran away, Ezra encountered Sabine, who admitted that Ezra pulled a gutsy move but warned him of Zeb, who would no doubt end him and wished him luck before taking her blaster and taking two of the three crates with her. As Ezra continued to make his escape, he saw only Kanan (who had Zeb stand down) following close behind before fleeing and attempted to get away. However, Kanan managed to get in Ezra's way, causing the teenager to stop before they collided. Kanan attempted to get Ezra to surrender the crate but the teenager refused and flew away, wishing Kanan a good day. However, a TIE attacked the teenager, only managing to destroy the bike and miraculously, Ezra and one crate survived. The TIE attacked to kill Ezra but ''Ghost and Kanan rescued Ezra by destroying the TlE. Kanan offered the teenager a ride due to more TIEs getting in their way. Seeing no alternative, Ezra decided to take Kanan's offer but also began running with the crate. As Kanan told Ezra to leave the crate, the boy unknowingly used the Force by jumping the long distance with the crate in tow. However, the teenager struggled before the hidden Jedi came to help him up. Now aboard the Ghost, Ezra found himself face to face with the disappointed Ghost crew. He instantly developed a rivalry with Zeb and the two argued over who had true ownership of the crate Ezra managed to get away with. The teenager used this as an excuse and said the crate was his because he got to it first. Kanan stopped Ezra and Zeb from fighting, claiming the crate was theirs because it was always about who is last instead. Before he left, Kanan ordered Zeb and Sabine to keep an eye on Ezra, who was begrudgingly left with the two and wanted to return home. during the attack, the teenager infuriated Zeb, who locked Ezra up in a supply closet after becoming irritated with the teenager. However, through all his uses of escape in the past, Ezra snuck into the air vents of the ship; meanwhile, his absence didn't go unnoticed by Kanan, who demanded to know where the kid went. The vent was not enough to support Ezra's weight and he fell into the area where the guns below deck were. To Ezra's amazement, he was in space but fear of dying overcame Ezra saw the TIE fighters attacking the Ghost. However, he came face to face with the Mandalorian girl he met earlier and attempted to flirt with Wren but Orrelios interrupted Bridger before they disappeared into hyperspace. Ezra initially refused until he was convinced by Hera to warn Kanan, Zeb and Sabine about the trap. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Ezra appears in one episode of Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. Taking place sometime after the season 1 finale, Ahsoka teaches Ezra what happens when he doesn't have a lightsaber to help him fight his battles. Ezra claimed to feel powerful with it but Ahsoka removed his kyber Crystal from his lightsaber and began attacking him with her own. Ezra had complained that Kanan never teaches him like Ahsoka is doing but the former Jedi tells extra that he should consider this as a new lesson. Ezra used the Force to guide him while looking for his kybercrystal, which he later inserted back into his lightsaber and dodged Ahsoka's final attack. The woman observed that Ezra did need his weapon after all. However, he said that Ahsoka taught him something new: that if he doesn't have a lightsaber, then he must focus at times without a weapon. Ahsoka asked why he stopped but Ezra admitted he had been getting tired. The two laughed it off before calling it a day. Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Ezra appears in Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Star Wars: Force Arena Ezra (in his Rebels Season 2 appearance) is a playable character in Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card. Gallery Relationships Trivia *Ezra was fourteen at the beginning of the series. By "Empire Day," Ezra turned fifteen. In season 3, Ezra is seventeen and nineteen in the last season. *Has two scars on his left cheek after the Inquisitor used his spinning lightsaber on Ezra. *As of season 3, Ezra went through a drastic redesign, as his hair was cut shorter, his costume was switched over from a jumpsuit to a jacket only and Ezra's shin guards and shoes were replaced with boots. *Ezra shares several similarities with **Ahsoka Tano: Both were fourteen at the beginning of their respective series, the youngest of the main cast, have a rash but dedicated personality, and family-like relationships with their Masters, Anakin (who Ahsoka sees as an older brother) and Kanan (who Ezra saw as a father) **Rey: They are orphans who were both forced to steal in order to survive, unaware they were Force-sensitive, had a pirate take an interest in them (Maz Kanata and Hondo Ohnaka), a dark sider attempted to turn them tot he dark side of the Force (Kylo Ren and Darth Maul.) Ultimately, they remain on the side of good and find a family in their own way (the Resistance for Rey and the ''Ghost ''crew for Ezra) **Luke Skywalker: Orphans who grew up not realizing that they were Force-sensitive, are pulled from their home planet and fight in the Rebellion, are tempted with the Dark Side of the Force by another dark-sider who wants to turn them into their own apprentice (Darth Vader for Luke and Maul for Ezra). They also start off with blue lightsabers but their second lightsaber is green. Additionally, Ezra and Luke also are swept into an adventure with a Jedi (Obi Wan and Kanan) Luke is also the one who served as inspiration for Ezra. *Ezra, Luke and Leia are all the same age, with Ezra being born on Empire Day and the twins being born two days later. *StarWars.com blogger James Burns deduced that Ezra Bridger was named after the Old Testimant character, Ezra. Dave Filoni and Simon Kinberg confirmed this to be true and that other characters had historial or Biblical meaning behind their names. Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Forces of Destiny characters Category:Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Humans Category:Ghost crew members Category:Animated Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Thieves Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Lothalites Category:Impersonators Category:Gold Squadron personnel Category:Alliance Military officers Category:Bridger family Category:Con artists Category:Heroes Category:Jedi trainees of the Jedi Order Category:Main characters